Sea Prunes
by Arretta of Circle Daybreak
Summary: Mako has just broken up with Korra at the noodle shop. Tahno drops by.


** Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Korra or the characters, or the song used

**Pairing:** Tahno/Korra  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Word Count: 1,206**  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Mako has just broken up with Korra at the noodle shop. Tahno drops by.

**Author's Notes:** I was reading a one-shot by WildPowerxJ, who is awesome by the way, and she inspired me to write this. Thanks for all your help, girlie. Review and tell me what you think. Please and Thank You.

**Musical Inspiration:** A March Into Water by Pierce the Veil

"Let's go out tonight! I'm craving some seaweed noddles."I pleaded with my boyfriend/best friend as I gave him my best puppy dog look. We had been dating for almost a year now and were happily in love. Mako gave me a weird look but just sighed and nodded. Fifteen minutes later we were on our way to the restaurant. As we walked from the arena I thought about the past year. So much had happened to us. I had met Mako and Bolin, fallen in love, defeated a monster, and learned to airbend. "Korra!"Mako cried, tugging at my hand. "Um sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff."I replied, grinning. He gave me a small smile in return. I gave him a sidelong glance and taking in his ever-present red scarf twisted around his neck but now he was wearing a nice black shirt and pants. Golden amber eyes turned to meet mine and my step faltered for just a moment. True, he looked as handsome as ever but the effect he had on me was infinite. I rubbed my hands against my bare arms and continued walking. I pulled my hands away and inspected them. The skin of my palms cracked and rough and I had scars from airbending training with Tenzin and the kids.

_-At the restaurant-_

"Try some!"I pleaded. "No."he replied, turning his face away in disgust. "Please."I tried once again."No, Korra I don't -"he began but I cut him off by shoving a spoonful down his throat. He began to choke but when he recovered he angrily said, "I told you I didn't want any Korra!" "I'm sorry!"I tried to cut in but he raged on, "I hate this flavor with a passion and I freakin' hate the aftertaste." "Mako, you're blowing this way out of proportion. If this about the Sea Prunes I'm sorry! I just wanted to share with you."I said, looking into his eyes. He sighed and said"It's not just that Korra. It's that you don't think before you act, you just rush straight into things. One of these days that's going to get you into some major trouble and I'm not going to be there to save you. We are-"he said but I interrupted him. "Mako please no."I said, placing a hand on his shoulder "We are over Korra."he said pulling away and heading up the street. I collapsed after staring at his back for a few seconds. Starting to cry I felt the weather shift around me, the wind began to blow and the street lamps flickered. The ground rumbled and rain began to fall softly. I watched people rush for cover as the rain fell harder. Someone nearly tripped on my huddled form as they rushed for the restaurant behind me. "Watch it."they spit out, venomously. I looked up and glared at the man. His brows drew together and he said"Uh-vatar?" "Tahno?"I asked. He smirked and said"The one and only." "As much of a jerk as ever."I muttered as I took his extended hand. It was warm and sent shivers down my spine as we entered the restaurant. "Can you calm down?" "It's not my fault your hands are warm and make me shiver!"I cried indignantly. "I meant the weather."he said, leading me to a table. As we sat down I blew my hair out of my face and said"Oh." Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes I concentrated on the outside world and making it align with my inner emotions. When I opened them I saw Tahno staring at me intently. "Back off, you creep."I said, flushing. "Hey that's no way to talk to the guy who just saved Republic City from a huge and unpredictable storm."he said, trying to sound offended."Was I trapped in ice for a hundred years? When did you save Republic City?"I asked, confused. "Right now."he replied. "Whatever. I don't want to destroy the city. Just one person in it, Mako."I said, glaring at the ground. "At least he will finally stay away from you. You're mine and I'm yours because you haunt my dreams at night . . . "he muttered softly, to low for me to hear him properly or to notice his hands clenching into fists.

-After we ordered-

I took in his black hair and pale skin that set off his grey long sleeve that was practically molded for his lean body and dark black pants. His icy blue grey eyes met mine and I looked away quickly. "Don't pretend like I don't entice you."he said, smirking as he caught me watching him. "Sure. I mean your hair is just so stupid and your personality is just so egocentric. What girl wouldn't want you?"I said scornfully. "I've changed.''he said, taking my hand in his over the table. The candle sitting on top sparked to life. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and looked away as I withdrew my hand. "Your technique of water bending has changed dramatically over the past year."he said, changing the subject abruptly. "I didn't know that you spy on us during our practices."I said. "I don't spy, it's much to low for me. I simply observe during certain hours."he replied, smirking. "It's not like I see that vulture sweeping around your head, trying to lure you in."he said under his breath. "Huh?"I asked. "Nothing."he said, looking away from me. I shrugged and continued eating.

_-On Air Temple Island, in my room-_

Suddenly there was something flying in through my window and I crouched. Ready to fight, I deflated as I recognized the figure. Tahno. "What are you doing here?"I asked him, confused. "I didn't get to say goodnight. Goodnight."he said as he turned to go and I grabbed the back of his shirt in a panic. "What is it?"Tahno asked, annoyed. "Promise me that you won't leave me alone tonight."I said, my voice small. He turned around and his features softened. "I promise."he said, kissing the top of my head before climbing into bed next to me. As he wrapped his arms around me I sighed in contentment. He shifted besides me slightly. "What's wrong?"I asked, sleepily. "Nothing. I love you."he said. "I love you too."I said, yawning. I had found the one I truly loved.


End file.
